Reconnaissance
by Laetitia I
Summary: One-shot basé sur le dernier épisode: The barenaked ladies


William regardait Julia s'affairer pour la nuit. Depuis quelques jours, ils n'avaient pas eu une seconde à eux. L'enquête s'était avérée difficile à résoudre et avait donc pris plus de temps que prévu.

L'enquête terminée, ils étaient rentrés serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant tout le chemin, profitant de cette belle journée. Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, William avait demandé à ce qu'on leur monte leur repas. Ils s'étaient mis à table rapidement parlant de tout sauf de l'enquête qu'ils venaient tous les deux de boucler.

Puis William avait fait couler un bain à Julia. Elle avait bien tenté de le supplier de la rejoindre mais William, avec beaucoup de peine, lui avait répondu qu'elle serait plus à l'aise pour s'allonger dans la baignoire afin de détendre ses muscles endoloris.

Après l'avoir aidée à se déshabiller, il la laissa seule dans la salle de bain non sans avoir regardé son corps nu dans les moindres détails. William ne sentait plus ses doigts de les avoir serrer aussi forts pour s'empêcher de caresser ses courbes si voluptueuses. Il quitta la pièce à regret et s'affaire à ranger la pièce encore remplie des dossiers de la veille.

Puis il s'allongea sur le canapé et se massa les tempes attendant que Julia ne sorte du bain.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut de longues minutes plus tard, il la trouva plus détendue. Elle avait mis cette chemise de nuit en soie blanche qu'il aimait tant. Elle lui lança un sourire avant de s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse pour brosser ses cheveux.

William admira ses mouvements méthodiques mais pourtant graciles. Tout ce que faisait Julia était empreint de grâce. Il était en émerveillement perpétuel devant chaque petite chose qu'elle entreprenait. Il ne cessait de se dire oh combien il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

William réfléchit un instant. Lui avait-il dit merci pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée tout au long de cette enquête, de son soutien, de ne pas lui en vouloir lorsqu'il la réveillait en pleine nuit pour lui parler de l'enquête, de rentrer parfois tard pour dîner, de ne pas se montrer toujours aussi reconnaissant qu'il le devrait ?

Non. Il ne lui disait pas assez souvent à quel point elle était indispensable à sa vie et à quel point il l'aimait et il avait bien l'intention de changer cela dès maintenant.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour se tenir dans son dos. Il lui prit tendrement la brosse des mains et commença à lui brosser les cheveux lui-même. Julia se laissa faire le regardant en silence. Mais William ne la regardait pas tant concentré sur sa tâche qu'il était. Sa main qui ne tenait pas la brosse lui massa l'épaule et le bras en douceur et Julia soupira de bonheur.

Lorsque ses cheveux furent parfaitement brossés, William fit lever Julia pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras posant ses mains au creux de ses reins tandis que Julia s'agrippa à son cou.

-Merci

Julia leva la tête, surprise.

-C'est moi qui devrais te remercier William. Grâce à toi, je suis complètement détendue

Il déposa un baiser sur front puis un autre dans son cou avant de répondre.

-Je ne te remercie jamais assez de te montrer aussi patiente avec moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours le mari idéal mais je veux que tu saches que tu es ma raison d'être Julia. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerai plus jamais. J'aurais pu résoudre cette enquête en mettant trois ou quatre jours de plus mais avec toi à mes côtés je me sens invincible et puis, nous formons tous les deux la meilleure équipe du monde. Tu es aussi brillante que belle et je suis, moi, l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Julia le regarda interloquée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre d'aussi belles déclarations de la bouche de son mari. Elle voulut parler mais l'émotion l'avait gagnée complètement.

-Je voulais simplement que tu le saches. Je ne suis peut-être pas l'homme le plus loquace mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas reconnaissant de tout ce que tu m'apportes. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il m'est plus facile de te démontrer que je t'aime que de te le dire et j'espère que mes actions parlent d'elles-mêmes quand les mots ne viennent pas.

William la regardait toujours intensément et, malgré la fatigue, Julia sentit son corps réagir. Une douce chaleur envahit son bas-ventre et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

Elle se serra étroitement contre lui et murmura contre son oreille

-Je t'aime William Henri Murdoch et cela ne changera jamais

Elle scella sa déclaration avec un baiser passionné qui leur fit perdre momentanément la tête.

-Maintenant j'attends de mon cher mari une preuve de son amour

Sans attendre un seul instant, elle lui prit la main pour le mener vers le lit. Elle le déshabilla entièrement puis retira sa chemise de nuit.

-Julia je t'avais promis du repos ce soir et crois-moi si je commence à parcourir ton corps maintenant, il sera très difficile de m'arrêter

Julia lui sourit malicieusement tout en le poussant à s'allonger, les deux mains sur son torse.

-Le désir l'emporte sur la fatigue ce soir mon amour. Je veux éprouver encore une fois cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi.

William se releva pour échanger leur position. Il s'allongea tout contre le corps de Julia puis entreprit d'embrasser chaque millimètre de peau offert à sa vue.

Lorsque Julia se tendit de plaisir et commença à murmurer son prénom, William leva la tête pour la regarder en souriant.

-Il est vrai que tout ce que nous entreprenons ensemble est couronné de succès madame Murdoch. Alors, cette nuit, laissons se mêler nos corps comme se mêlent nos esprits lorsque nous travaillons ensemble.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent durant de longues heures.


End file.
